


Back on Track

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Adoro un montón al ShikiRikka, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Viñeta, comedia, solids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Era de esas pocas veces donde SolidS podía escaparse y tomar un respiro de sus responsabilidades.





	Back on Track

**Author's Note:**

> Un corto escrito que hice inspirandome un poco en el Ending "Back on Track"
> 
> Un ShikiRikka (no sé bien como serían llamados) porque me fascinan!!!<3333333

**.**

**.**

El sonido de las suaves olas era opacado por las risas de Tsusaba y Dai (sobre todo del primero, por supuesto) quienes se divertían como un par de niños pequeños dentro del agua (aunque era más que nada Tsubasa molestando a Dai), eso luego de haber dejado sus zapatos a un lado y subieron el ruedo de sus pantalones hasta la rodilla.

Mientras tanto, Shiki y Rikka se encontraban no muy lejos de aquella escena, descalzos sobre la fina arena de aquella solitaria playa, observando a los más jóvenes juguetear, escuchando sus risas y otros gritos.

El sol había aparecido hacía poco, incluso aún se visualizaban algunos destellos rojizos en el cielo, y los cuatro que conformaban _SolidS_ no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de ponerse en contacto con la costa una vez la observaron desde la carretera. Después de todo, estuvieron toda la noche sobre _robre el ruedo_ con un destino en mente, aunque este fue cambiado en diversas ocasiones. Sin embargo, el objetivo de aquel paseo improvisado se cumplió: hacer que Shiki se relajara un poco, descansara, y encontrara la inspiración para las canciones que debían presentar en cierto gran evento que estaba por venir.

-¡Chicos! ¡Procuren no estar mucho tiempo en el agua!-

Rikka, acercándose un poco a la orilla de la playa, llamó a los dos que aún permanecían dentro. Pero, como era de esperarse, su voz no llegó a ellos.

-Déjalos un poco más, Rikka. Que se diviertan.-

En cambio, Shiki se posicionó a un lado del de cabellos rosas, bastante calmo.

-Podrían enfermarse…- exclamó Rikka con un deje de preocupación, no apartando la mirada de los más jóvenes, quienes se hallaban tan ajenos a su conversación.

-No lo harán, son bastante fuertes después de todo ¿O no?- Shiki aseguró, escondiendo una sonrisa detrás del envase de café que adquirió en una máquina cercana.

Rikka se giró, enfrentando al mayor, y sin brusquedad y suma confianza tomó el café ajeno. Bebió un sorbo y soltó un suspiro, como tranquilizándose. Lo cual funcionó.

-Me gusta cuando te pones en modo _mamá._ -se le escapó a Shiki con total sinceridad. Rikka cambió su expresión por completo, dejando esta vez un gesto persuasivo.

-¿Estás coqueteando conmigo, Takamura Shiki?- insinuó lo obvio.

Y Shiki no dijo nada, sólo se encogió de hombros (sin poder esta vez reprimir una sonrisa) y recuperó su café de las manos contrarias dando un trago después. Rikka rio, suave, gustoso y enamorado también.

Los mayores se apartaron de la orilla, decidiendo otorgarle más tiempo a los otros dos, y se apoyaron del auto que los llevó de paseo hasta allá. El clima se volvía más cálido, bastante agradable a decir verdad, trayendo consigo un ambiente más ameno. Era de esas pocas veces, tan escasas, donde podían escaparse y tomar un respiro de tantas responsabilidades…

-Gracias por esto.-

Shiki, acercándose un poco más a su acompañante hasta rozar sus hombros, dejó salir en un murmullo su agradecimiento… Realmente le hizo mucho bien su salida, se sentía como nuevo.

-No soy el único parte de esto.- Rikka relataba, contento de que haya funcionado la idea, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro contrario, poniéndose cómodo- Además, fue Tsubasa quien incentivó esto… Deberías agradecerle directamente.- sugirió.

-¿Y si lo haces por mí?- pidió Shiki sin pensarlo dos veces, como si nada.

-A él le hará muy feliz escucharlo de tus labios, Shiki.- y la razón de Rikka salía a flote una vez más, aunque por una parte sólo quería ver la reacción del contrario.

-Entonces, no hace falta que lo diga.-

Después de eso, la risa de Rikka se escuchó ante la conclusión de Shiki, que como siempre se las ingeniaba para escaparse de ciertas cuestiones, sobre todo tratándose del peculiar de Tsubasa. Pero estaba bien, Rikka sabía que Shiki no era mala persona después de todo, y que no sólo apreciaba a Tsubasa sino también a Dai… No por nada los eligió para formar al grupo, aquel que en un pestañeo se volvió como su familia.

-También me gusta cuando ríes así.- por segunda vez, y en tan poco tiempo, a Shiki se le escapó otro sutil pensamiento cuando la melodía que componía la risa de Rikka se apagó.

En esta oportunidad no hubo palabras, ni insinuaciones que de vez en vez se lanzaban uno al otro, sólo un amoroso beso con sabor a café.

**.**

**.**

 


End file.
